


Three Words

by weshouldfondue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshouldfondue/pseuds/weshouldfondue
Summary: "I love you."After the storm comes the sunshine.A collection of one shots centered around Taako's happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally one drabble, soon to be many!

The first time Taako says it, it's a soft mid winter night some months after the day of Story and Song. The two of them lounge in Taako's Goldcliff penthouse overlooking the famous cliffs, both full of good food and wine and enjoying each other's favored company. A fire is lit, casting long shadows across the dark oak floors and bathing everything in an orange light. 

There's a lull in the conversation, the drowsy atmosphere leaving them content to sit in silence. Kravitz strokes Taako's back with a broad hand, occasionally reaching up to weave the elf's long hair around his fingers, the bleached tresses a perfect contrast to his dark skin. 

Taako says it then, and its a soft thing. Quiet, hesitant, as if testing the feel of it in his mouth. Kravitz's hand freezes on its path down Taako's back, his breath hitching. 

After a moment, Kravitz whispers it back in reverence, large brown eyes shining. They lean into each other sharing short sweet kisses tasting of the bottle of red sat forgotten on the coffee table. Taako breathes the words out between each kiss, a dam breaking and spilling out everything unsaid since the beginning. 

They slow, Taako curling in Kravitz's lap not unlike a tabby cat, blinking slow and heavy as the Reaper begins to hum. Kravitz's hands returning to Taako's hair and back, scritching lightly at his scalp and earning a soft coo in response. 

Its easy to fall into a slumber like this, and the fire burns itself out in the night as they drift off in each other's embrace.


	2. You got a tan, I got a sunburn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taakitz and Kravitz get their beach episode. Title based on Sunburn by Owl City, give it a listen!

" _Ow ow ow ow_."

Kravitz sat next to his boyfriend, spread out face down on the California King bed, naked from the waist up and skin an angry singed red. Kravitz pressed a cool hand to the back of Taako's head, patting him reassuringly as he whined into the pillow smushed against his face. "There, there my dear." 

The two were on vacation, spending their time together on the private beach owned by Merle. The two, overworked in the months following the Day of Story and Song reaping wayward souls and setting the foundations for an entire school, deserved some much needed R and R.

The second feet touched sand after they walked through Kravitz's rift Taako bolted to the waves, wicked surf board under arm. There he stayed the entire day, doing the occasional trick to impress Kravitz while he laid out in the sun reading, finally able to dig into the ever growing to-read pile. The sun set and the two headed back to Merle's cabin, hand in hand.

It wasn't until they walked through the door and the fun and adrenaline of the day faded that Taako noticed the searing pain on his back, recalling the sun screen potion left forgotten on their kitchen counter back home.

"Baaaaaaabe," Taako whined and kicked his feet petulantly, "Help your boy out, gimme a taste of those popsicles you call hands."

Kravitz obliged and pressed his naturally chilled hands against the center of Taako's back. Taako let out a loud sigh of pleasure, the tenseness in his shoulders eased momentarilly. "I could have sworn you were a sun elf, dear," Kravitz teased.

Taako's ears, also burnt to a crisp by the sun, whipped down low in his tell of annoyance. "If you want any nookie this weekend _funny man_ , you'll get the aloe and shut it."

"We'll have to get inventive considering you can't move above your hips." 

" _Kravitz._ "

"Yes, my love?"

"You're lucky you're so handsome."


End file.
